Many cases, sleeves, holders, envelopes, or the like, (herein, collectively, “cases” or “holders”) for CD, DVD, other disc media, other discs, or the like Ce.g., Blu-ray discs), (herein, collectively, “discs,” “disc media,” or “media”) are made of plastic and/or cardboard materials. Typical configurations use more material than is necessary. Also, they typically require the use of special manufacturing facilities, equipment, and machinery. Unfortunately, many such cases eventually break after heavy usage or mishandling, and often end up in landfills.
Some folded-paper cases have been proposed, however they generally require cuts and/or adhesives. Most are designed to hold no more than one CD or DVD at a time.
There is a need for a folded-paper case that is biodegradable and uses minimal material. As well, there is a need for such a case that can be made requiring neither cuts or glue, nor special equipment or machinery to manufacture. Further, there is a need for such a case that can hold plural disc media or other discs, such as two CDs or DVDs. Ideally, the footprint of the case would be minimal; e.g., only minimally larger than a CD or DVD it will hold.